


For SCIENCE

by johanirae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Eddie Brock is the only human to have achieved 100% synchronisation with the Symbiote. I must observe the mutations in his physiology and behaviour. FOR SCIENCE





	For SCIENCE

**Author's Note:**

> Venom (2018) was more AO3 then I ever expected it to be yo.


End file.
